The One Thing I Shouldn't Be
by Abusora Saukae
Summary: A fantasy of sexual desire and heavy realistic characters, but pokemon and heavy story telling. Will crossover with 3 of my favorite fanfics. One Way Out, Stuck In a House Full of Girls and High School Daze. links in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

One Way Out: s/9087882/1/One-Way-Out

High School Daze: s/7022588/1/High-School-Daze

Stuck In A House Full Of Girls: s/5178181/1/I-m-Stuck-in-a-House-Full-of-Girls

(Note that this is has mant different sexual types or kinks. Also note it does not always have sex every chapter. Enjoy!)

"Sometimes things happen because it's supposed to, or another where it wouldn't and shouldn't."

I wear a black and white marked hoodie and under it I'd wear a red shirt, all waterproof. It was required for me to wear things waterproof for school, but now due to me not being able to afford to go to an underwater school, I am left with just that, waterproof clothing in a land school. 

I'd wear glasses to read the literature that i was told to read. My family were Lugians, which are very religious. The belief that Lugia, our god, would wipe the wicked from the earth by a great storm. We wouldn't celebrate any holidays for certain reasons. Example, On the eve of the end of December, Ho-oh was born, which brings light to the rest of the world. There is only 2 genders and one genderless, homosexuals are evil.

I would go to meetings and the tuesday readings. Eventually we stopped going to the readings due to me starting high school. Which I need to bring up is that I have transferred from many schools. From Froststone Elementary in the snowy area of the world, to an alot warmer region Hearthrooth Elementary, then to Golden Beak Middle school. I eventually went to my first underwater school, a high school, Whirlpool High… Of course I had to move a few more times, which involved moving in with grandparents and an aunt, which that school was where I felt at home.

Now I am here, this prison-like school, Goldrish High… I stayed with my parents, which was rather financially unstable due to the step father which would constantly get in trouble. He was a beef E.V trained hotheaded stubborn Hydreigon which always told me to stand up for myself, be stronger than the other guy and make them bleed, which honestly… I don't know how my mom fed up with him, a gentle and pushed around yet quick and firm being.

Yeah, no clue how a Hydreigon and a Primarina works. Not one bit… Heck I even have a half sister, which she was now a young spoiled Pupplio with a fiery spit of her father's pokénality. I also have a bunch of cousins, let them be related or not…

Oh, I forgot to mention, I am gay. After years of heartache and multiple secret dates, I didn't have any feeling for women in general, and caught myself looking over at guys, wishing for their touch. I even take all the jokes of gays and laugh, so they will never know of my secret affiliation.

Welcome to the incredible world of pokémon. I am a senior in high school at Goldrish High with less than great grades with big dreams, and with a bunch of pressure from my family…

I am the one thing I shouldn't be…

In the urban neighborhood of Boulder Hood, at a high peak through the seemingly endless rows of trailer homes sat a home like any other. It was smaller than the rest. Inside, in a room slept a rather small Brionne, a blue pokémon with a blue dress like look. A loud alarm rang, in the tune of a 2010 song, "What Does The Zorua Say?". He quickly got up and reached for his phone which he quickly switched the alarm off.

He was happy, today was the day when he could possibly get a boyfriend! A friend of his, Jimmy, told him that he had a cousin that he could meet and was gay. He puts on a red shirt and a black hoodie which is where he put his phone, the house was rather cold, but besides that, he was comfortable. He would try to stand and walk on his hind fins like lots of bipedal pokémon, but soon he just crashes back down onto his fins. He sighed, he tried, and well, he felt sad.

Ever since he turned gay, he never had a date, he didn't know why, people had said he looked beautiful. He knew he'd feel better at school, every time he got free time, he'd play cards with his friends or he'd just get on his phone to talk to strangers online.

He left the room and headed to the kitchen, which he made his cereal. He ate and got his backpack, which was small and black, filled with papers of homework. He headed off down the shifty road of the trailer park. He hoped to see one of the hot neighbors, a Luxray, but alas he wasn't up this morning, which he usually he'd come over to work out on the equipment outside. He made his way down to the road.

He waited at for the bus, which was a Tropius. He would start to hum to himself until he heard the flapping sound of the Tropius' wings. As it landed, it showed off its edited build made for students and the Tropius to have a build for students to sit comfortably.

The Tropius looked tired for today yet it never stopped his brick like posture and landing. He stood to me and I made my way up to his back. There were rows of seats and a wall on each side so no one would fall. The door closed behind me.

"Morning Joseph." The Tropius greeted, he seemed to just have a well vigor as always. Ace was always a very sturdy dude.

"Morning." He responded with a smile and headed near the back of the bus. I sat down, throwing my bad to the wall and sat down next to it.

The bus rider took off with mighty flaps of his wings and we were off.(bus rider is an equivalent to a bus driver)

He took out his phone and went to check on his friend from the last school. There was only a 1x bar were he was, but it worked.

Good Morning! I'm doing great as always. Text me when you get this.

He typed out and sent. He took his eyes away from his phone and put it in his pocket. He'd get major motion sickness while on his phone, so he wouldn't be on it that much on the bus.

He had a huge smile as Jimmy got on the Tropius- a Hariyama, he sits down with a sad face immediately letting me know… His cousin said no. Joseph looked down and away from Jimmy. He wouldn't hold any grudges, due to his pokénality, but still he'd have tears drip from his eyes. He would feel distant, which led him through a cluttered mess of his mind…

His mind drifted to his old buddy… One of the only gays he knew. The dude recently broke up with another, but Joseph decided he wouldn't push the Dartrix to dating, besides… they were to far away.

After a long period of being lost in his stop, eventually a large group of pokémon got on the bus, but he only really focused on one, oh god, this one really was a pretty and hot one, but he was always too afraid to ask him out or talk to him even. It was a frozen Ninetales, he was one of a kind, he was not like other ninetales he met, he was baby blue, and cold. He even had a similar aura to him, which made the Ninetales even more desirable.

It put him down when he was quickly reminded… He would probably say no. He wanted to see his friend, Kandice, female younger than himself, a Gardevoir. She was very kind to him, she would talk to him about his feelings and even relieved some stress, let it being her super power or not. Soon enough we arrive at her stop… Nope.

He looked down in dismay, he remembered something, she usually didn't get on the bus everyday. He wouldn't hold it against her, or ever. He pulled out earbuds, which he linked to his phone and listened to some music, which lady gaga played. He sighed as when he looked at the phone, a text appeared.

Good morning, and I'm sorry my dude, I'm starting class, I can't talk. See ya.

He put his phone to sleep and let his thoughts take him. What soon came up was some homework he had gotten done. Math, despite him loving English so much, he always did math so much better. Also, a fun fact about his english teacher, Mr. Alucard, a Lucario, also loves a series that they'd both nerd out to every once in a while Kingdom Hearts and but of course, he'd fail the biggest thing in his school had to offer, the senior paper.

His senior paper was finished and submitted but he never fixed the paper's errors, which would lead to a plethora of failing English grades and even his teacher would get after him about.

He felt he'd never pass high school, his high school dedications, ordering high school clothes, and a few other things. At times, he wished he could just drop it all and just start a job- which he was never able to get due to the amount of moves and the distance away from town. He always wished to create a company, about these characters he made up, humans with mystical and quite realistic feelings. Though he'd just get writers block.

He would check on some roleplays on the messages app, but he didn't feel in the mood to get to them. And soon Tropius stopped at school. He felt his mood to rise, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't know why he could detect that, and he really want to do it. Sympathy maybe?

He got up with his bag, and in front of him was a tall pokemon, a Zebstrika, blue hoodie with skinny jeans. That pokemon rather intimidated him, but he couldn't help but think how hot he looked. He sighed and looked straight ahead. The pokémon of many different forms in the bus headed out.

He eventually made it to the gates of the school. The school was huge, the biggest school he has ever been too, and the most prison like. He looked into his phone and turned on the wifi and the vpn and put it in his pocket. In front of the main building, there was an Emboar. He gagged in his thoughts, his name was Jacen. He was a huge complainer, he also reeked of nasty fish.

He liked fire types, but the fire fighting also had big mood swings. Jacen called him friend, but he rather didn't say anything bad to him. Besides he had a deal with him, he majorly improved his yugioh deck with his favorite cards and for that, he has to give him a yugioh deck of his choice.

He wouldn't be a jerk to him for that. Besides he has his own problems, like the metal in his body that is to help his thin bones. However, he did try to slip by him, at least till he ate breakfast. He tried to mask himself to behind someone, which succeeded as he made it inside. He was early there like normal, and head went to eat. He got his food and ate it quick.

He didn't feel like to interact with Jacen. Lately he wrapped him around his hoof, which was extremely annoying. He did however felt a bit bad for him, due to that he had just about no friends in real life.

He sat at a table by himself and observed pokémon that would come in. He eventually spies one of his crushes or at least another one that he was infatuated with, a Sawsbuck, and similar to the Ninetales and the Zebstrika, he did not know their names, or even talk to them. But what's special about this one, his clothes… Defined something he wished he had in a boyfriend.

To stop being weird, he would look the other way, trying to keep the blush away. It sooned passed and soon enough the bell rang for period one. He thought quickly, he needed to go to the library, due to that his first period class was not exactly in the roster, and he'd spend his time, doing things on his phone.

Walking by, he spotted a friend of his, a Grumpig. She wore a black dress. Her name was Reena, she was bi-sexual and such a sweet heart. He smiled and without much thinking and he yelled out as crazy as he was.

"Hey Reena! See ya last period, my Magic Deck is ready for your tokens."

She laughed as she headed to class. Which led him in the courtyard alone, he sighed and headed to the library. By god, he wished he had a boyfriend… And soon, thoughts of a legendary pokemon filled his mind, Solgaleo. Damn it was his favorite one, the strongest thing, the hottest and huge. A definition of protector.

His thoughts deluded quite quickly due to the fact he had no pants because his kind. He made his way to the library and went to sit down at a table, starting up his phone and games. Completely disregarding of using that time to fix his school work…

The bell ring signaling the time for the next class. He was already at his seat in the backer rows of the health room. He had gotten very sneaky with using his phone in this class. He would check what was on his twitter page, which had the most, interesting of tweets.

For the last week, he found a twitter user, which happened to be a Sawsbuck, at least for his Twitter photo, and downloaded the Telegram app, just to talk with him more frequently. He liked him, even though due to him being somewhat popular and being across the country.

The teacher of class, Mrs. Shroodish, an Amongous would start up openers, and telling the class "Phone's off".

Suddenly, he heard something. A movie was on in the health class. He put his phone down to watch… It was extremely sad to him. It depicted a big rhyme that led one pokémon to interacting with another with a coincidence, and shows what happens next. Falling in love.

It was so sweet, but then the video took a turn…

[But then he missed his chance, he looked away. Down at his phone to check his followers page.]

Which led to them never to meet. Joseph's eyes watered, as that Pokémon died alone.

He looked at his phone and put it away, and listened to class. His eyes start to wander as another hot guy caught his drift, the Tyrantrum, the 7 foot T-Rex with a very actionative attitude, a jock he'd drool over. He shook himself out of the daze and decided to focus on class.

Soon the lunch bell rang, he headed off to the commons to eat, which there was a large line of pokémon. He sighed as he waited for getting what he had every day- pizza. He eventually made his way out and out into the commons, he'd normally head into a small group of friends, but only one lately, he talked to just one. The reason behind that, was because a Litten that he found cute, had green top hair though to my dismay, he was dating a girl after he was saying he was bi. Joseph couldn't stand look at them. There was also a Honchkrow, straight as can be, but sometimes was a good friend.

No, he talked to a girl, Jenny, he'd vent with, though, it seemed she started to like him, but he didn't say anything about it. It was a Brionnie like himself, he felt he could teach her the wild side of the gene pool, a crazy everyday me. When they got close, he high fived hard, which stung both of them, Jenny cringed in pain.

"Oooowwe, why so hard" She shook her fin.

He only laughed, holding back the pain from the slap. He felt silly and held his breath.

"Watch this."

He blew bubbles from his nose, which floated.

"Ewe!"

She was soon distracted as another friend, her close friend Arianna, a Darmanichan. Joseph could only smile as he would back away finishing his food to head library to see more friends. He quickly decided to walk off to a window and watch outside.

When he went inside, he seen the group already playing at the table as usual. He sat in a bean bag. He laid back, as time slipped by, and soon enough the bell rang. A Noivern came over to him, his friend Kane, one of the card players.

"Hey, you were here the whole time? Why didn't you come join us?"

He seemed concerned. To make Kane maybe not feel so bad, he'd jump up with a huge smile.

"I don't know, didn't feel like it today."

The smile seemed fake, but before Kane could respond, a few girls came up to him, a Kirlia and a Lopunny.

"Come on Kane, let's get to class."

The two distracted hin and even turned around. At that moment, Joseph knew he didn't matter too much, so he'd slip away, and head off to the next class, of this "C" day.

He walked out of the library and headed into the "A" Building. There was a bustle of chatting lovers kissing on the walls which would make Joseph feel worse. There was also people heading up stairs to the top floor. He'd head up quick, fin to fin. He was slick across the ground so he naturally got to the easiest class he had, Algebra 1.

For some reason, he kept moving to different places altering his credits, to where for every school he's been too, he took Algebra. He made it into his class, ran by an Medicham, Mr. Quil, there was also a few people here, including two old friends of his, one from elementary school, a Jigglypuff and from middle school a Munchlax.

They weren't great friends anymore, but they still got along well. His assigned seat was front row, second section closest to to teachers desk, diagonal of the Jigglypuff. She was talking to the pokémon in front of her, a Helioptile.

After a few smartass jokes and sarcastic comments, he blazed through the math, and it took the whole period to do so, due to the teacher that would stack up homework to us. It was a good period for him. The bell soon rang, signalizing the last period of the day, English.

He headed down the hall, until he seen Mr. Alucard at the door. He wore a black vest and under it was a blue and yellow button up shirt and Blue jeans as pants.

He greeted him and Joseph returned it with a hello. Once he came inside he sat in the front middle group table, which he didn't care to notice for the pokémon there. And the class would quickly go by… It was eventually time to head to his free period. He headed off to the library, he slipped by other pokémon in the hall. As he reached to the door outside, he spotted a Girafarig, he met him in elementary school, he couldn't believe he could recognize him, it was Reed. Wasn't an exact friend, but he was nice nevertheless. His face didn't really change, merely his size. What did you expect with pokémon with no evolutionary line.

Reed looked kinda hot as well. Damn he never thought he'd say this amount of people that were so hot. It must've been because of how big this school was. He again shook off the feeling as he headed out and made his way to the library building, which was to his right.

He pulled himself inside and through the book detectors, and went to sign in to the computers, so the librarians could see who was in the library. It was always a kind of hassle, but he did it anyways. He made his way to the the tables, which where next to the windows, outlooking off campus.

He got up in one, and looked outside. He rested his head with his arm and looked outside. He was tired of today, he thought he should take a nap. He closed his eyes…

He was taking into a dream sequence. Joseph was running to catch someone. He couldn't reach this person. He felt like he was crying, he wanted to know who this was so badly, though he couldn't quite know why. Eventually the being stopped and slowly turned to Joseph, making him stop coming for him. What happened next, was the silhouette started to run to him, and which forced him to run the opposite way.

He felt frightened. He tried to look back, but he couldn't. His tears started to flow. Then he was abruptly stopped by a luna like light. He looked at what he bumped into.

It was actually quite angelic. It had a purple body with a mix of blue, and moon head. It seemed to have two crescents around its body. He couldn't understand what was presented to him.

Though it's presence was comforting.

"Your heart is in the wrong place as you are…"

The voice glistened. The being started to fade, leaving behind a feather. He held up the feather.

And he woke up to the bell. He was jolted awake. He looked back and forth rather quickly he regained his composure and got up off the chair. He felt something in the palm of his fin as he slipped off the table. He looked at what was there. It was a feather, it was rather big, probably by a near five footed pokémon. It was green, it was half pale green and leaf green. It gave off the same presence as the being in his dream.

He was visited by something. He racked his head for any pokémon that matched the one in his dream. He couldn't think of any, however he had to get moving or he'd miss the bus. He made his way out of the building and headed into the building on the left, to head out into the exit that led outside.

He made his way to his Tropius, coming across the kissing pokémon and the rowdy groups. Joseph made his way up and greeted the Bus Rider. The Rider returned the greeting.

Many pokémon got on the bus, which he didn't quite care for, as his mind was still on the mystical fact. The feather and the one in his dream. Soon enough, the bus took off.

Across of Joseph was a Mightyena. He didn't see him on the bus too much, but now, he's on on the other side of the bus, across of the Brionne.

"Hey, Um, Joseph was it? Where did you get that feather?"

The Mightyena fathomed. Joseph looked to him and softly he spoke.

"I think… Well, call me crazy, but I got it from a dream."

The Mightyena looked at the feather.

"It's Cresselia's feather… Gifted by the the legend herself, Cresselia!"

Joseph looked back at the feather. And he muttered to himself.

"Cresselia…"

A legendary pokémon, talked to him. He should've felt blessed.

The Mightyena tilted his head, a bit concerned.

"What was the dream?"

Joseph's eyebrows knitted, he didn't want to tell the Mightyena the dream, he felt it would ruin concerned that the Mightyena gave him, love and all. But he decided to keep it simple.

"She said my heart was in the wrong place as I am…"

The Mightyena's eyebrows still looked concerned and amazed of the divine contact. He scooted closer.

"My name's Jacob."

…

The Bus Rider stopped at myself and I got up.

"This is my stop Jacob. Thanks for the talk. It was a nice one."

Jacob smiled and nodded his head as Joseph pulled himself off the Tropius. He crossed the road and made his way back up the driveway.

He looked at the feather again and slipped it in his bag. He didn't want his parents to be concerned of his nightmare, and his sleeping during school. He made his way up, the hill was rather quiet and he made it to his home.

He sighed as he made it inside. He quickly made his way too his room, so he wouldn't have to deal with his family…

The rest of the day was rather chill, even with his spoiled sister. He made off to bed, he took out the feather. He wanted to sleep with it… It felt so inviting, like having a hug.

He held the feather and laid back in his bed, drifting off into a soundly sleep.

He started to dream…

The air was thin. It didn't feel like a dream. He sees a great snake, which he identified as Rayquaza. It's presence shook him, he was afraid. He squeezed the feather in his fin, it didn't help. It's roar was monstrous.

He was slammed away from the legend. He was being pulled up, slamming past something, his eyes being forced shut. The opened as he came face to face with a white horse creature. It's depiction was Arceus!

Joseph was overwhelmed as a thousands different sounds made itself known to him, Arceus was angry. About him?

Then the area shattered like glass, revealing a humongous silhouette with red eyes. It gave a shadow like presence. He could understand… That intense scary being, was in face Giratina. He trembled by the air pressure he couldn't breath. He was tearing up by the intense god. It's roar sent him straight down, crashing into the water, a big blue whale, swam right under Joseph.

He came up to finally being able to breath air and not the water to see a great storm, and from a wave and a lightning strike revealed the beast of my families religion. Lugia.

The sun started to shine, piercing through the storm, the eye of the storm, revealing a great roar of what it sounded, a lion.

The roar made him burst from bed. Breathing hard… He was in a forest?

Something was running under the light of the moon. It had fire among it's back… A Quilava. It was running away, from what it seemed, a breeze of the forest. A green fairy flew after him. The whole area was now black and white, fading into white.

And then into black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes things happen because it's supposed to, or another where it wouldn't and shouldn't. The only true decision is not black or white."

I woke up with a panicked breath. What just happened? I thought the feather would stop nightmares? It must be a trick, or maybe it wasn't a dream at all… I shouldn't be thinking like this, I don't need to be unstable like this.

I look at the glowing feather, and put it back in my bag. I have to think it's a fake for now, besides, if Lugia was the true god, I'd need to have faith in him, not such as Arceus… Or Cresselia.

I lay back into my bed. I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. I felt a presence which touched me all over, making me tingle. It put me at edge. My heart started to beat fast, my breath quickened, it seemed like my vision started zooming.

Tears dripped down my face as the darkness embraced me. It reminded me something once more, I am alone, with no lover. One of the many perks of being gay…

I am the one thing I shouldn't be…

Joseph is startled by the ringing of the alarm, "What do you saaaaay?"

He rushed over and quickly turned it off. He slid off the bed as normal. He looked at his closet, and opened it, seeing the piled shirts. The reason why he had any clothes was because of his father figure, step dad, Hydreigon. Joseph was told countless times that if he was a boy, he should cover his dress. So yeah, that was why he wore shirts.

He couldn't stand the thought of being hiding in the closet. He wished he could just let out the gayness inside. He did have an idea for when he could tell his family, which was wait until he would move out. However, he couldn't help but feel a little girly today, he would wear a bow one of his friends gave him. At school of course.

Joseph put on a dark green shirt and got his bag. He headed into the main room, and got breakfast ready. His mom was up and early it seemed, she was getting a cup of coffee.

"Joseph, Vincent is off to work, he won't be here for a few days."

He nodded sighing, he knew what that meant. When he came back, he'd be drunk. One day, he swears that he'll stop coming back after a while. Joseph shook off the thought and ate cereal. Soon enough, it was time to head to the bus. He headed out the door, and down the hill.

This time, he spotted his neighbor, the hot Luxray he hoped to see yesterday. The Luxray was stretching it seems, preparing to work out. He was so hot in Joseph's mind, defined back muscles, big chested, chiseled so well, but to break the awkward thought…

"Hey Mason!"

He waved at the Luxray. Mason looked to Joseph, Joseph couldn't quite tell the felines facial features, but like every morning, he was silent. He was wrong, it still felt awkward and he headed to the bottom of the hill.

His mind started to drift to the weird dream from last night. It was so weird, all those legendaries and even the mythological king himself Arceus. What was the dream's purpose? Was it just his imagination? Or was it something more?

There was a gust of cold air as the Bus Rider Ace landed. The gust was quite strong, Joseph would quickly get on the bus, embracing the warmth of the bus.

He said nothing to Ace, just quickly got on and headed to the same seat as yesterday as the Tropius flapped his mighty wings, taking off once more.

….….….…..

We were running out of time. The prophecy would fulfill itself, and we need the prophesied one. This would decide our fate. She already tracked him down, I just need to reach him before someone else does…

I traveled at high speeds across the water, my steps sending off ripples across the river. I eventually spotted the area I was looking for. I hopped out of the water up the steep hill, which I got up very easy. I spotted a Tropius, wearing scholling armor. A bus.

"No!"

I stood there as the bus was already too high. I almost had him. My mane wafted through the air.

"I have to get here faster next time…"

The wind was calling me, so I had to head off another direction. I had to loop around quickly. I'd be waiting for him tomorrow.

….….….…..

Joseph smiled as Kandice, the Gardevoir got on the bus. He had to tell her about the visions he had. She was a psychic, maybe she could make something out of it. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bow. He put it on.

Kandice wore headphones, she was on her phone again. Damn it, she was talking to her boyfriend again, she wouldn't get off for a long while. He huffed and his head hit the chair in front of him. He'd keep it too himself.

The bus ride took a while like always, long and boring. Eventually, a Mr. Mime got on the bus. His name was Caleb. This guy was one of the more, special pokémon. When he'd speak, it was loud and annoying, and half of the time, Joseph couldn't understand what he was saying.

The only reason he brought the Mr. Mime into his thoughts, was because, he'd make a fool of himself, and the kids in the back of the bus… Would laugh at him. They'd bring up conversation with him, and his responses, always made horrible sense, and they'd make fun of him behind of his back.

He knew he didn't like him, but Joseph couldn't stand for how mean they were. But of course he'd ignore them all and minded his own business.

Eventually the bus landed, revealing that we reached school. The doors opened and he left the bus. He made his way to the library. He signed in, and headed inside.

He sat at the spot from yesterday. Maybe he could get some answers, he reaches into his bag and takes out the feather. He looked out the window. He checked for any off detail…

It was starting to get bright out. It gleamed off parked cars, and the population density caused the area to be full of homes. He sighed as he couldn't spy anything different. He'd have to check later.

The bell rang in a long note. He continued to sit where he was. It was an 'A' day, he once again had no class for first period. He laid his head down… Maybe if he would sleep, he could see more.

…

…

…

He couldn't seem to sleep. It was strange, something was stopping him from sleeping, was it the feather?

He looked at the green feather. But he soon dismisses the idea and puts it back into his bag. He started to feel he needed to pee. Wow, that was intense.

He bolted out the library and headed into the 'C' building. The halls were quiet, he enjoyed that. He pulled his way into the bathroom just down the hall to the right. He went in and headed to the urinal.

He reached up with his fins, to hold himself up on the dividers. He practiced muscle movement with his penis. His dick slow slipped out, ketting out a burst of pee.

He exhaled in relief. After a solid 7 seconds, Joseph's dick slipped back in. He let go of the sides of the dividers.

He headed to the sinks, which he held himself up with his fins. He caught himself staring at the mirror. It was weird, something felt different… He had the urge to touch the mirror. He slowly reached out with his fin and rested it against the mirror, and then a tingly feeling surged across his body.

"Hello?"

Echoed a voice. Joseph's eyes widen as he fell to the floor.

"Who's there?!"

Joseph spoke clearly. The presence didn't leave it, seemed to just stay there.

/Someone like you./

The voice spoke again.

Joseph knitted his eyebrow. What did the voice mean 'Someone like you.'? Did he mean gay? He didn't understand what what was happening. Was this a psychic types trick?

"What do you mean?"

Joseph spoke quietly.

/Someone that hides his true self, trapped in the mess he got himself into. Wishes to be freed./

The voice echoed in his head.

Joseph still had questions, like where are you? Who are you? You're gay? How long are you going to be in my head?

The voice responded without Joseph even saying the questions.

/Like I said, I'm like you… Who I am and where is not important right now. I'm just a lonely voice, that was so anxious to talk to someone./

Joseph got up as someone headed into the bathroom… It was awkward. The voice spoke again.

/Do not worry Joseph, I'm here to protect you, even though I'm not actually here. You don't need too speak out loud, just… Clear your thoughts and we can talk./

Joseph couldn't help but nod and respond in his head.

/Okay/

/Okay, a being is in my head./

Joseph scratched the back of his head. He felt crazy, he was hearing things. He always jokes about these things, he just never thought he'd actually have one. He left the bathroom and headed to the stairways. He sat at the bottom step, and decided to pull up some chat. Maybe he could get the being to tell him what he looks like.

His thoughts drifted to a few hot pokémon, just to guess what the deel menacing voice sounded like. He thought of a red Lycanroc. (It's a Midnight Lycanroc, they just call them differently here.)

He blushed at the thought, but due to the bing in his head, it must've been a dark type or a ghost type or a psychic type. Man, that's confusing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

/What should I call you?/

He looked up to the ceiling, talking in his mouth but with no sound.

/You can call me… Clark, for now./

Joseph snickered in his head and responded.

/Like the super hero?/

Clark chuckled.

/Yeah, Clark Kent./

The two shared a good laugh. The tingle across his body turned into a warm feeling, he started to like the dark presence.

The bell rang. It was time to head to Contemporary Issues class. He headed out of the building and walked across the campus. He headed off to the class as Clark would talk more.

/So Joseph… You're gay right? You like cock in your mouth and butt? Orrrr?/

Joseph nearly tripped in surprise, wide eyed. He did not expect that to be asked. He didn't know how he almost tripped, but he did.

/I know that in my mind we can talk freely about this stuff. But maybe you shouldn't ask so abruptly./

He tried to think clearly. He caught himself from the trip and made his way up the stairs.

/Alright, alright… So?/

He said quizatively. Joseph blushed, but so pokémon didn't question him, he looked down and moved fast.

/Yeah./

Even in his head it was shy and weak. He felt violated, violated of all free thoughts.

/Alright, cool. I'd love to meet you in pokémon(person)./

That responce made the poor Brionne blushed even harder. His mind now was clouded into a dirty state of mind. He took deep breaths to cool off.

/Can we talk about that later please?/

He entered class, he didn't pay any heed to anyone and found his spot and sat down. To keep his mind off the lingering thoughts. He tried to think what to do in this class. It didn't quite work, due to two things… He sucked at Contemporary Issues and slight ADD he had, influenced his focusing.

Today, tests were handed back to everyone. Damnit, a test. He'd never pass this class, he never remembered the class right. He felt stressed out by the looming effect of never passing high-school. Joseph took out his pencil and starred at the test, frustrated.

/Hey, kid. Don't feel stressed out, there is always another day. Here, I think I can help. What does number one say?/

It would be a miracle if he could get help on the test, so he gladly said the first question.

/What does the fifth amendment say?/

It surprised Joseph, to hear the response, who ever the pokémon is in his head, is apparently good at Contemporary Issues. He was starting to like the dude in his head.

The rest of the test went on like this. The test time was eventually over thankfully. Joseph was then stuck to writing notes for the rest of the class, which was very simple.

Soon enough, he bell rang, signaling lunch.

He was hungry and headed off into the cafeteria, all while I start seeing an orange Lycanroc pass by. Damn that guy was hot, he thought. He never seen him before. He was dazed, but he quickly shook out of it.

He headed into the lunch line.

/Joseph… I want to help you out. You can get all the guys to love you… You just gotta take that bold step and ask. You never know. Someone may surprise you./

He echoed.

/Clark, I know… Its just… If they say no. I don't know anymore. I almost don't want a relationship anymore, just sex…/

He thought clearly.

/I understand.../

Swayed Clark's deep voice.

Joseph continued to get the food. He soon came out with a pizza and headed off to sit at a table. There were a few looks casted to him, he didn't quite understand why they all looked at him funny.

He only shook his head to be rid of the feeling of being looked at. He ate his pizza and threw the plate away. Joseph stood up and started walking to the library.

/Joseph, don't go to the library…/

Clark's voice was loud and clear. Joseph was confused and with now a new habit he spoke back in his head.

/Why not?!/

A moment of silence passed as he stood still, his facial features matching the talk.

/I… want to show you something off campus./

The masculine voice echoed quietly, as if he was holding something back.

Joseph was rather amused, however Clark did sound like he wanted to show him something. Definitely beats doing nothing.

/Alright, I'm listening./

Joseph started to head off campus through the gates of back of the school- where all the bus' hung out after school. The sun wasn't as intense this morning, infact, rain clouds were moving in. He should've brang a jacket.

/Go past the street with the busses normally on. Go around the tennis court counter clockwise./

Clark used good detail to tell where they were going, thank goodness, or Joseph would be take the wrong turn somewhere. He pulled himself across the street, and got on the sidewalk, and started to make his way around the tennis court.

It was rather quiet on the way there, but he obeyed. He stopped on the other side of the court.

/Okay, almost there, go across the street and look at the base of the tree ahead./

Joseph headed across the street, there was no traffic, so he was fine. He made it to the tree. Looked down at the base, it seemed there was nothing there, other than an oddly put patch of grass. He reached into the grass, he felt something smooth and round, with three marks on it.

/This is for you… Not my present exactly, but it's for you nevertheless./

The voice chimed, which sound strange with the mix of the deep voice. Joseph picked it up. It was a fairly sized silver ball. It seemed dirty, so it look more grey, but he could tell it was silver. He didn't know what this was, he racked his head, but it was still foreign.

He cleared the clutter of thoughts.

/What is it?/

He looked at it more, it felt rather hefty. He didn't like how it felt dirty, he'd have to clean/polish it up later. He put it in his bag, which immediately reminded him of something else.

/Just know, you'll be thankful to hold on it to later./

Joseph nodded, and decided to head back.

/What do you know of Cresselia's feather?/

Joseph brought up, walking along the tennis court. Waiting for Clark to answer was more like he was hesitant.

/Uh… Well, Cresselia wanted to show you something, didn't she?/

Joseph felt left out, Clark was definitely holding back, Clark knew something he didn't. He wasn't going to push too hard. If he doesn't want to say it. He doesn't have too.

/Thank you… I prefer we didn't talk about that yet./

Joseph nodded, and soon he quickly realized that Clark can see everything he was thinking. What did Joseph expect.

Joseph made it back to school grounds and headed to the library. He knew he wasn't going to get much time, but he did it anyways. Something was off.

No, something was wrong. When Joseph looked around, he sees that everyone was asleep. Pokémon were face planted into the computers, a Raticate was on the floor asleep. The librarian, a Vigoroth asleep. How is that possible, she had the ability Insomnia.

/The feather! Quick! Or they may never wake up./

The Brionne dived into his bag, and quickly whipped out the green feather. The feather was glowing brightly. He ran over to the librarian. The feather immediately sent of sparks over the Vigoroth, the Vigoroth woke up, taking a deep breath.

"I'm up!"

The librarian looked around quickly and seen Joseph with the feather and got up.

"Wyatt, right? Please, wake up the students, we need to alert the principal, the school was visited by Darkrai! The myth is real!"

Joseph knitted his eyebrows and he muttered.

"It's Joseph..."

He didn't waste no time though, he had to wake up everyone. He went around the room, going by them with the feather. The Vigoroth was rushing to the principal office, which was across the school. Outside was still lively, pokémon everywhere else it seemed was awake.

This was a lot of excitement. He went down to the card players area, and spotted Kane, the Noivern. He went by them with his feather. Everyone there slowly lifted their faces from their cards. They all groaned. Kane was the first to see the feather himself.

"That feather…"

He was also the first to realize.

"We were visited by Darkrai?!"

Joseph only nodded, he stayed there. The others didn't seem to know what was happening. Though they have now been trying to continue their game. Only, Kane was putting his cards away.

"We need to talk, Joseph, you seem to know something."

Kane said quietly.

/Oh boy/ Thought Joseph, he didn't want to lie to his friend, so where should he start?

Kane finished putting his cards away, and he held Joseph's arm in urgency, and pulled him out of the library, into the "C" Building, at the staircase.

"Tell me everything."

Joseph felt like he had no choice, the dragon was mighty persistent. He knew himself was a fairy type, but he wouldn't use it against his friend, so he decided to tell the Noivern.

"Well, it started a day ago, I had a dream, I woke up with the feather, that night, I had a weird vision or dream with huge legendary pokémon."

Joseph decided he didn't want to tell Kane about the voice.

/Good call…/

Kane responded rather quickly.

"Man, this is bad… This contradicts several teachings of a lifetime."

He grabbed his own head with his claws, his wings fanned out. He took a deep breath.

The intercom clicked on.

"Attention all students, school is getting out now. There will Tropius transport for all students, for parents unable to make it."

There was a rush of pokémon, all heading off to the lunch area, rushing, calling their parents. Joseph's own phone buzzed with notifications.

Joseph took out his phone and looked at the message.

Grandma and Grandpa are coming to pick you up. They will be waiting at the side walk.

Joseph sighed and put his phone away. Kane was now staring at him, it was a little awkward. He seemed to freeze up watching. Joseph did not understand what Kane was doing.

"Well Kane, I have to go."

Joseph pulls himself away. He heads to the front of the building.

/What a ruckus, wouldn't think there would be such a problem../

Joseph made his way to the side walk, which buzzed of traffic.

/You and me both… But I wouldn't underestimate a myth./

A car rode up to Joseph, it was a Primarina in the backseat, wore glasses, it was his grandma. Joseph got in the front seat.

The elderly Primarina drove fast, she really needed to slow down, but he didn't complain. Joseph waited until they stopped at the house. It was a rather big house with drive in parking.

Joseph slid inside along with grandma, which shut her door and locked the car. They made it inside. A Primarina laid back in a couch, which was Joseph's grandpa. Joseph seated himself in a different chair, next to the stove. He felt exhausted and he surely relaxed a little.

/What's going to happen next?/

(Heeeey everybody, congratulations for reading through the whole thing. Or just wandered this far. Next chapter, I believe will be smut. But I'd like your opinion, who should fuck the poor innocent virgin, Joseph? I'd like to know in the comments below. And hey, if you comment down a character from a story of yours, I may put'em in this story, and I'll be sure to credit yah.

So have fun, and start daydreaming. because the fun, has begun.)


End file.
